


tentacles.txt

by A Caffeinated Crisis (TabbbyWright)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbbyWright/pseuds/A%20Caffeinated%20Crisis
Summary: Twitter request!Ai walks in on Yusaku watching tentacle porn.





	tentacles.txt

Yusaku had to admit, Naoki’s inclination to overshare had really come in handy this time. Naoki had given him a  _ really _ weird look when Yusaku asked if he had any recommendations in this particular genre, like he hadn’t expected  _ Yusaku _ to be into this. Despite that, he had a handful of titles he said were “nicely animated” and “not too weird, no scat or anything” and here Yusaku was, watching one of them. Well, the first episode of it anyway. 

Technically,  _ Tentacle and Witches _ had a plot. Technically. It was driven by sex of course, but the plot was  _ just _ engaging enough that it kept Yusaku from getting bored. He was half hard, but given that he had no interest in defloration, huge breasts, x-ray vision and  _ definitely _ not facials, he wasn’t really enjoying it for the porn aspects. He also had to disagree with Naoki’s opinion that it was “nicely animated” though maybe he had meant that like “it’s nicely animated for a cartoon porno” way. 

But with all that said, there  _ was _ a reason he was watching this and enjoying it on any level: the tentacles. The idea of getting overwhelmed with touch, tendrils pushing inside of him, wrapping around him, choking him,  _ wrecking him _ was incredibly appealing. He had a notepad document open, a few lines in it so far:

So far, they had  _ kind of _ messed around. Not much, just a handjob of sorts one night when Yusaku couldn’t sleep and was frustrated that nothing was helping. Masturbating had long since stopped being something really enjoyable, so when Ai offered to try, well… why not? It had worked well enough with Yusaku pushing a vibrator into his ass while Ai stroked his cock with one of his tentacles. 

It was nice. 

Yusaku couldn’t help but wonder if Ai would be interested in doing more than that. It sounded like a great idea, but he didn’t want to push Ai into anything uncomfortable. 

It wasn’t a big deal either way though. 

Yusaku went back to watching the cartoon, letting himself fantasize a bit about Ai putting his tentacles in him like that—around his cock, in his mouth…

“Yusaku! I think the batteries in the remote are de—” Ai had hopped up onto Yusaku’s shoulder, falling uncharacteristically silent once he was looking at the screen. 

“I should have batteries somewhere,” Yusaku said, pausing the video and standing up. He was  _ pretty sure _ they were in a drawer in his nightstand. He needed them for the vibrator too after all. 

A quick investigation of the nightstand proved that he did, in fact, have batteries and they were the correct ones for the remote. Yusaku changed them without a word, setting the remote back down on the floor where Ai usually sat with Roboppi. 

“Thank you, master!” Roboppi chirped happily as Yusaku plucked Ai off his shoulder, setting him down on the ground. 

“You can watch your soap operas now, Ai.” 

“Y-Yes! That’s exactly what we’re going to do!” Ai focused on the remote and Yusaku went back to his computer. Might as well finish watching this thing. There were three more episodes of it, apparently. 

**/ / /**

So Yusaku was definitely fully horny now. He hadn’t really expected his half erection to last, but it had, and now he was definitely playing with himself as the last episode played out. If he dragged this out, he would cum harder, and if he came harder, he would sleep harder. Hopefully. 

“Yusaku, what are you watching?” 

Yusaku looked down at the Ignis, hand still wrapped around his cock and shrugged, “It’s porn.”

“Did I see... tentacles, earlier?”

“Yeah.” Yusaku looked back at the computer screen, pausing the video and turning his attention to the text document again.

“I have some questions for you—about your tentacles.” 

“Aha! You were so satisfied with the great Ai’s performance that you want more! I see how it is.” 

“Sure,” Yusaku shrugged. “I want to do more if you’re interested, anyway.” 

The Ignis jumped up and onto Yusaku’s desk, looking at the screen curiously, “I didn’t know you liked it that much.” He said. 

“It was nice.” 

“Do you want me to take your virginity, Yusaku?” 

“I hadn’t thought about it that way but yeah, sure.” 

“Ohoho, do I need to be gentle with you? Hold your hand? Whisper sweet nothings to you?”

“Absolutely not. You’ve been watching too many dramas.” 

Ai huffed, “You just have no appreciation for good acting.” 

“Mm. So. Can you control the thickness of them?”

“I can!” Ai turned and looked up at Yusaku, “I’m powerful, after all.” 

He looked back to the list, tapping his foot, “They don’t lubricate themselves though. And there’s only six. Those are my only weaknesses.” 

“So no allergies?”

“Ignises don’t have problems like that!” 

“Can you lift me with them?”

Ai stared at Yusaku, looked at his hands, stared at Yusaku and looked thoughtful, “... I don’t know.” 

“It’s whatever.”

Ai looked down at Yusaku’s lap then, “Do you want to  _ make love _ , Yusaku?”

“Not if you’re gonna call it that.”

“But you love me!”

“Nevermind. Forget I said anything.” Yusaku hit play on the video again. 

“Wait, wait!” Ai was suddenly  _ much _ bigger, blocking Yusaku’s view of the screen, “Let me show you what the amazing Ai can do!” 

The ignis wrapped himself around Yusaku’s shoulders, a tentacle snaking down under his shirt and onto a nipple while another pushed into his mouth. A third and fourth pushed down his sweatpants and his boxer briefs as much as they could until Yusaku lifted his hips and they came off the rest of the way, the back of the chair reclining back a bit as Yusaku pushed against it. Ai tasted like ice, but softer. Cold and weirdly silky against his tongue. He groaned as the tendril played with his nipple and one of them wrapped around his cock, squeezing and stroking and sending a wave of heat through him, his breath catching in his throat. He heard a  _ click _ and made a confused noise around the tentacle in his mouth. What was that? 

“I locked your chair wheels. I wanna try something.” Ai said and suddenly, two tentacles grabbed and lifted Yusaku’s thighs up and out of the chair, pushing him against the back of it. The tentacle left his nipple and grabbed the lube that Yusaku had on his desk, wrapping itself around the bottle until he could hold it and open the lid. 

Yusaku had to admit, having his ass completely out of the chair, suspended only by tentacles was kind of weird. 

The tendril left Yusaku’s mouth and he caught his breath, watching as Ai hummed to himself, the monster looking quite pleased as he lubed up the already spit slicked tentacle. 

“Hm-hm-hm~ Are you ready, Yusaku~?” 

Yusaku eyed the tentacle, as thick as his wrist, and frowned, “Not if you’re just gonna stick that in like that, I’m not.” 

Ai scowled, shrank it down, “I wasn’t going to just  _ stick it in _ ! I know your human parts are delicate.” 

Yusaku shrugged, watched as Ai squirted lube onto the tendril, the slick liquid oozing over and onto Yusaku’s chest. Wasteful, but… Well, better safe than sorry. Yusaku didn’t know how he would explain to emergency room staff what happened to him if Ai  _ injured _ him. 

The tendril began to push inside, as slim as a finger and cold—Yusaku bit his lip, trying to relax, trying to get used to this strange sensation. He had used a vibrator on himself, sure, but silicone heated up pretty quickly, unlike this. 

“What is this! Who knew you could make such a cute face?” Ai chirped, the one eyed, big mouthed monster looking down at him with delight. 

“Shut up.” Yusaku managed, squeezing his eyes shut, the tendril pushing in and out of him now, growing little by little, a tendril on his cock, the two holding him up. One pushed into his mouth again and the last one began to brush the tip of his nipple, tantalizing  _ hints _ of pleasure adding to the heat in his cock, the pleasure from being penetrated. He groaned around the tentacle without meaning to. 

“Much better! Your personality isn’t so bad when you can’t tell me to shut up.” Ai said and Yusaku glared, rolled his eyes. A bit different than their usual banter, but familiar all the same despite the unfamiliar  _ situation _ they were in. 

In the background, some girl cried out on the screen and Yusaku wondered if she was in a similar position to him. 

The tendril had warmed up with the friction and Yusaku nodded as much as he could despite the one in his mouth. He wanted Ai to go harder—to  _ really _ fuck him. Instead, Ai slowed for a moment, a long moment, more than a moment, teasing his nipple and cock with light touches and filling him with the slowest thrusts until Yusaku attempted to move his hips into Ai, getting nowhere but frustration. 

“Ah! So you want it bad, don’t you Yusaku~? You love me~ You want me~” 

Ai turned everything up to eleven in an instant, hot pleasure flooding his cock as it was squeezed and stroked and the tendril, thicker than before, fucking into him in a way that sparked a hint of pain but mostly pleasure as Yusaku was stretched more than he had ever been, and he let out something between a moan and a startled cry around the tentacle. Yusaku wanted to tell Ai something, anything, any kind of counter but his head was too fuzzy and his body was too hot and he was  _ so close _ and the more Ai fucked him the harder it got to think about anything other than how good it felt. 

Stroking, thrusting, Yusaku was vaguely aware of a second something inside of him, wincing a bit from how much he was being stretched, but not for long—pressure into pleasure and he couldn’t take it anymore—overcome overwhelmed, he came on Ai, on his own stomach—everything was hazy and his nerves were spent and he was beyond thinking. 

He did, vaguely though, notice as Ai’s tongue came out and the ignis licked himself, and then licked Yusaku’s stomach and the tip of his cock. He noticed as the tendrils left his ass, his mouth, before gently lowering him back into the chair. 

Yusaku was made of jello. He closed his eyes, his heart throbbing in his chest and in his cock, his body a million degrees and he was  _ spent.  _

He felt the slightest bit of weight on his shoulder. 

“I was  _ great _ , wasn’t I?” 

“... Yeah. It was pretty good.” 

“Pretty good?! You should be singing my praises!”

“I’ll pass.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Horray I finished it!! This is currently un-beta'd so there might be some minor tweaks made to it in the future, but I wanted to post it before I changed my mind!
> 
> Hope you all (esp my requester!) enjoyed this silly thing. Ai is super hard to write, did you all know that?? 
> 
> Also I want to show you all this EXCELLENT TWEET from a mutual for an alternative way this could've gone: https://twitter.com/Naoyuki_Azakura/status/1045746419741556736?s=19


End file.
